destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
P3
P3 is the name of the successful nightclub in San Francisco owned by Prue Halliwell and her husband Wyatt Halliwell. The club was first started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999. The club was named after the Power of Three, in honor of Piper and her sisters. Piper sold the club sometime in 2008 in order to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant, Halliwell's. Over the years the club was run by Piper, it went through several ups and downs, though it was generally a popular and successful nightclub and at times the only source of income for the sisters. Various magical and demonic events took and still take place at P3 and it is a regular hangout for the Halliwell / Mitchell family. In ''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'','' a fire is set at P3 and the club goes up in flames. The amount of damage done to the club is unknown but it's presumed to have been enough to close the club. The club reopened two-years later after being repaired and revamped. History For the complete history of P3 in Charmed, please go to Charmed Wiki Around 2028, Prue Halliwell decided to buy the club. The previous owner, Clark Morrison asked for a big amount of money that Prue didn´t have. Knowing that his cousin´s dream was to open P3 again, Wyatt made a deal with Clark and paid the rest of the money. He also asked him to keep their deal in secret. Two years had passed when Prue found out what Wyatt did. Believing that her dream was built on a lie, Prue decided to sell the club. Wyatt tried hard to make her give up on that decision. But it was only thanks to Eric´s idea of letting Prue know what the club meant to the entire family that Prue decided to keep the club. In order to do that, she had one single condition: Wyatt being her partner and co-owner of P3. Now, they run the club together. Even though, Wyatt works at the Mirror´s Magazine as Editor Chief. In 2031, Coop and Phoebe Halliwell renewed their vows in a ceremony at P3 that gathered their entire family. This was Prue and her sisters´ idea to get their parents to reconnect with each other after Cole Turner told them that they were getting apart. The same night, Wyatt reinforced his wedding proposal to Prue and gave her the perfect ring for the occasion. In 2033, Wyatt was believed to have died, and Prue decided to take a leave of absence from P3 to handle the loss of her husband. She placed Bianca Wright, her sister-in-law, in charge of the club. Bianca enlisted the help of her sister-in-law and Prue's cousin, Melinda Halliwell. Under Bianca and Melinda's supervision, the club was modernized and able to stay afloat. Prue later took back the club but allowed Bianca and Melinda to stay on as managers. Soon after Prue's return, a fire was set at P3 by a group of unknown people, who were under the influence of Darkness. The fire caused a significant amount of damage, and the club was forced to close. Prue told Gadreel (who was under the alias of Gabriel) that she had no desire to rebuild the club since Wyatt's death. After Wyatt was revealed to be alive, Prue seemingly wanted to fix the club again. The couple started repairs between 2033 and 3025. In 2035, the club reopened after being fully repaired and renovations finished. A new employee, Jo, was then hired by Melinda In 2061, the club is owned by Pierce, who has made several changes. The club is open to demons, and has a much darker vibe then it had under previous owners. The outfits that the female servers wear are also described as, ''"short and glittery". According to Matt, Pierce's mother was murdered by one of the demonic employees. Patience and Peri also work at the club as a bartender. Employees Current * Prue Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell (co-owner) * Bianca Wright-Halliwell (manager) * Melinda Halliwell (manager) * Haley (bartender and waitress) * Fidel Gomez (bartender) * Gabe * Jo (bartender) Former * Piper Halliwell (owner; retired) * Leo Wyatt (co-owner; retired) * Clark Morrison (owner; bought out) * Tamora Mitchell (bartender; fired) Future * Pierce (owner) * Patience (bartender) * Peri (bartender) * Unnamed Women Parties While under Prue Halliwell's ownership, the club hosted several parties - some even themed. Notes & Trivia * P3 has been featured in one episode title - [[P3 Means...|''P3 Means...]],'' and is the only location to be featured in an episode title; * The club was named P3 after the Power of Three; * Both times the club was owned and called P3, it was owned by a member of both the Power of Three and Charmed Ones; * The club was owned by Piper Halliwell for many years before she closed it down to pursue her career as a chef. It was reopened years later by her niece, Prue, and her son, Wyatt; * P3 is a popular hangout within the Halliwell-Mitchell family, and they are often seen there on a number of occasions; * The club has been rented out for a number of occasions in both Charmed and Destined; * Under Prue's control, the club had many parties and events; * When Bianca was manager she made a few changes to the club; ** She replaced the original register with a new one after it broke; ** She hired a new DJ with more modern equipment after the original one left after getting a better job offer; * P3 was set on fire in 2033 while Darkness was on earth, causing the club to burn down and presumably close. Prue states that she isn't going to rebuild it, as she has no desire to now that Wyatt is dead; * P3 reopened in 2035 after being fully repaired; * The club is closed to the public on Mondays; Category:DESTINED Category:Locations Category:Work Places Category:San Francisco